In recent years, as electronic devices such as mobile phones, video cameras, and notebook computers have rapidly become smaller and smaller in size and lighter and lighter in weight, flexible printed circuit boards (hereinafter referred to as “FPCs”) have become indispensable. Meanwhile, as electronic circuits have become narrower in pitch and higher in frequency, it has become more and more important to take measures against electromagnetic noise that is generated from them. Accordingly, an approach has conventionally been made to cause an FPC to constitute an electromagnetic shielding material that blocks or absorbs electromagnetic noise that is generated from an electronic circuit. A known example of the FPC having the electromagnetic shielding function is an FPC which has (i) an insulating layer on top of which a shielding layer having an electrically-conducting adhesive layer, a metal thin-film layer, etc. is joined and (ii) a ground line to which the metal thin-film layer is electrically connected (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).